


Fears & Promises

by flareonfury



Series: Life As Lily Evans-Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: galorechallenge, F/M, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, X-Men Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven thinks of the past and of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears & Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for galorechallenge prompt Mystique/James – kiss, family.

  


“What are you thinking about?” James questioned, pulling her closer to him. His hand rested on the little bump, gently rubbing the area. Raven let out a sigh and wished she could relax.

“Nothing,” Raven stated, lying. She feared the same thing that had happened last time would happen again. She gave birth twice before, and the last time she was unable to keep her form, revealing to the housewife what she really looked like. What if that happened again? What if she would have to runaway again? She didn’t want to lose the life she had with James.

“It’s not nothing, Lily, I know you’re worried about something,” He gently caressed her cheek with his other hand as he studied her eyes.

Raven wanted to cry. He knew exactly when she was lying, when she was worried, when she was happy, and everything in between. He knew her so well, but then he only thought he did. He didn’t know the real her. Her history – the horrors of it – he didn’t know. He wouldn’t want to know it… because he fell in love with a girl that was dead. She wished she could be the real Lily Evans… but she wasn’t. “I’m just worried about the next couple months; I won’t be able to help you on missions now.”

“Don’t worry about it, you know Remus, Sirius, and Peter will have my back. They won’t let anything happen to me.” James promised, brushing his lips against hers. “Nothing will keep me away from you or the baby.”

“Promise me you’ll love this baby, no matter what.” Raven stated, causing James to look at her as if she lost her mind. Maybe she did, for asking this, but she wanted to pretend – even if it was only for now – that she wouldn’t have to leave or hide the baby. She wanted to pretend that James, her, and the baby could have a happy ending. She wanted to pretend they could be a happy normal family.

“Lils’ I’ll love this baby no matter what, and I’ll always love you. You know that, are you sure you’re alright?” James questioned. He knew hormones made pregnant women a little crazy, but he had figured he would have a little more time between now and then. 

“I’m fine, just nightmares,” Raven whispered, snuggling closer to him on the bed. He pulled her tightly against him, hoping to still any of her nightmares and fears.

**THE END.**


End file.
